Amor prohibido
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: este fic debía ser casi al final pero me llego la inspiración y decidí escribirlo, trata sobre como por la divina aitipatía los padres de Azul y los de Serio los separan, ¿podran estar juntos de nuevo?. inspirado en la canción "OTRA VEZ" de KARKU


_**Amor prohibido**_

Quede claro en este fic los combo niños no tienen una edad determinada(solo que se la continuación de los otros fics, por lo que S y A ya son novios ^^)

*era un dia como cualquier otro (mas bien tarde como las 6 de la tarde)en la ciudad de Nova Nizza, pero todo estaba apunto de cambiar*

No puedo creer que lo único que hacen todo el día es decir: te quiero, yo te quiero mas… blablabla…*Decía Paco algo harto*

Y? que te importa a ti Paco*le dijo secamente Azul mientras seguía tomando de la misma malteada con Serio (así o mas cursi ¬¬*

Sí Paco, si no te gusta mejor ni veas ni oigas, no eres tu, somos nosotros*le contesto Serio a Paco*

Porque no dejas de quejarte, mejor come helado*dijo Pilar mientras comía su helado (adivinen de que sabor ¬¬)*

Es un gusto que estén juntos pero, no pueden hablar de otra cosa?*dijo Paco comiendo un helado*

Eso es normal… creo además hasta Grinto dijo que su amor es único recuerdas*le dijo Pilar, comprando otro helado porque acabó el primero*

Mmm… talvez tengas razón, debo tratar de entenderlos*se que suena raro pero Paco "reflexionó"*

Creo que es hora de que me vaya*dijo Pilar yéndose*

Yo también nos vemos!!*dijo Paco yéndose*

Te acompaño a tu casa?*preguntó Serio*

No sé… además no me pasará nada*le respondió Azul*

Sí, se que a cualquiera lo pondrías en su lugar, solo quiero pasar un poco mas de tiempo contigo*le dijo Serio un poco ruborizado*

En es caso… vamos…*y se fueron juntos, no muy lejos de ahí dos niños dejaron de ser amigos, y se abrió el portal de la divina Antipatía*

Esos al fin… libre!!!*dijo y vio a nuestros personajes*

Esos son combo niños, mmm… al verlos tan acaramelados de seguro son pareja, pero ya no mas*y los siguió*

Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa*le dijo a Serio*

No es nada… solo quería pasar un tiempo mas contigo*le dijo Serio, y Azul le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a su casa*

Veo que los padres de la combo niña están de acuerdo, pero creo que eso lo puedo arreglar*dijo la divina y siguió a Serio, pasaron horas y seguía ahí la divina esperando a que todos quedaran dormidos para empezar con su plan*

Es hora, jajaja*y entró a la casa de Serio, hasta el cuarto de sus padres y la divina empezó con su plan*

No quieren que su hijo siga con su novia, ni siquiera les caen bien sus padres de ella, no le conviene a su hijo, sepárenlos!!!*le dijo mientras dormían*

Ahora, hiré con los padres de la combo niño*y salió de ahí y fue a la casa de Azul*

No quieren al pretendiente de su hija, menos a su familia, no permitan que se acerque a ella*dijo Antipatía a los padres de Azul*

Esto separará a los combo niños!!*dijo en voz baja y salió de ahí*

Esperaré unos días, observando que pasa, y cuando llegue el momento, atacaré a la ciudad*así pasó toda la noche, y al día siguiente*

Mamá, papá no se olviden de la junta con el director Bronka hoy en la escuela*dijo Azul mientras se iba*

Ya me voy, no se olviden de ir hoy a la escuela!!!*dijo Serio yéndose*

*pasaron unas horas, los combo niños estaban en clase, y entró Grinto a interrumpir*

Señorita Soledad, podrían salir Serio, Paco, Azul y Pilar, los necesito para acomodar los libros nuevos*dijo Grinto a salieron los C.N*

Era necesario sacarlos de clase, un divino esta suelto, combo niños vámonos*les dijo Grinto, apunto de irse aparece el director Bronka ¬¬*

Bibliotecario!!! Que hacen estos niños afuera cuando deben estar en clase!!! Entren a su salón ahora*les dijo molesto como siempre ¬¬, y tuvieron que hacerlo, y empiezan a llegar los padres de familia*

Señorita Soledad que sus alumnos vengan aquí sus padres acaban de llegar sus padres*le dijo el director Bronka*

Bien niños vamos, sus padres están aquí*y todos salieron pero apenas los padres de Azul vieron a Serio y los de el a Azul empezaron a discutir por lo que había hecho la divina*

No te acerques a mi hija niño!!!*le dijo el padre de Azul a Serio*

Papá que te sucede*le dijo Azul muy confundida*

No le hables así, tu hija es la que no debe acercársele a el* dijo la mamá de Serio*

Que pasa aquí!!!*dijo el director Bronka*

Que su hijo no se le acerque a mi hija

Y su hija a mi hijo*se peleaban*

Que es lo que pasa esto esta algo raro no?*dijo Pilar al ver lo que pasaba*

Aunque no seas la persona adecuada para decir eso pero… tienes razón*dijo Paco*

Ya basta!!basta!!yo me encargaré, señorita Soledad no deje que estén juntos por ningún motivo ya oyó a los padres*le dijo el director Bronka a la maestra*

Esta bien director*dijo la señorita Soledad, mientras los alumnos entraban al salón*

Serio cambia de lugar con… Mili*y lo tuvo que hacer aunque no quisiera*

*así pasaron las horas hasta que terminó la escuela y cada quien se fue a su casa*

No quiero verte con ese niño de nuevo!!!

Pero mamá!!!

Ya te dije, vete a tu cuarto*dijo la mamá de Azul y se fue llorando a su cuarto*

No volverás a ver a esa niña entendido*le dijo su papá a Serio*

Pero papá!!!

No hay pero que valga*le dijo apuntando a su cuarto para que se vaya*

Que es lo que pasó con los padres de Serio y los de Azul porque no querrán que ellos estén juntos*dijo Pilar estando con Paco*

No sé, pero tenemos que ayudarlos*dijo Paco*

Y se vas a casa de Serio, el le escribe una carta a Azul y voy a la casa de Azul ella hace lo mismo y yo se la llevó a Serio, y el de el se la llevas a Azul*gran idea de Pilar ^^*

Buena idea!!vamos*dijo Paco y fue a casa de Serio*

Puedo ver a Serio*preguntó Paco*

Si pasa Paco*le dijo la mamá de Serio*

Serio se como hacer para que Azul y tu puedan comunicarse*le dijo Paco al verlo triste*

De verdad?

Si, escríbele una carta y se la llevaré, Pilar te traerá una de Azul

De verdad tu y Pilar nos ayudarán?? Ahora mismo se la escribo*y sacó un cuaderno y empezó a escribir, mientras Pilar estaba en el cuarto de Azul*

Escríbele la carta ahora para que se la lleve*dijo Pilar a Azul*

Claro ahora mismo, gracias, no entiendo lo que pasa, lo que mas me duele es no poder verlo*dijo Azul triste, escribió la carta y Pilar la llevó igual Paco llevó la de Serio*

_Hola no sabes como te extraño_

_Quisiera tener alas para volar,_

_Y salir de mi casa_

_Para ir a la tuya y escalar,_

_Hasta tu ventana llegar,_

_Y verte de nuevo,_

_Te amo tanto, tanto,_

_Que un día solo aquí,_

_Es como un siglo sin ti._

_Se que tu también me extrañas,_

_Y no sabes como me duele,_

_El no poder verte,_

_Quiero estar contigo,_

_Daría lo que fuera,_

_Por estar de nuevo a tu lado._

_Con amor Serio_

_*leyó Azul, a continuación su carta para Serio*_

_Quiero verte de nuevo,_

_Nuca te olvido,_

_Pero ahora,_

_Nuestro amor es prohibido,_

_No puedo estar contigo,_

_Y lo mas difícil es estar tan cercanos,_

_Pero a la vez tan lejanos,_

_Quisiera darte un abrazo para que sepas,_

_Cuanto te extraño,_

_No me importa quiero estar contigo. Te quiero no lo olvides_

_Con todo mi amor Azul_

Grrr!!!Porque!!Porque!! Quiero verla, la extraño mucho*dijo enfadado y triste Serio*

Serio igual me extraña, daría lo que fuera por volverlo a ver*dijo Azul triste*

Lo siento Azul, pero me tengo que ir*le dijo Pilar yéndose*

Gracias Pilar, por la ayuda de Paco y la tuya*le agradeció Azul a su amiga*

Adios Serio tengo que irme espero que todo se arregle*le dijo Paco y se fue*

*asi pasaron 5 días!!! No podían estar juntos ni en la escuela, el director Bronka los vigilaba, ambos no salían porque no los dejaban verse, mejor hacían otra cosa pero no se les quitaba la tristeza (aquí esta la canción en la que me inspiré para escribir el fic "**OTRA VEZ**" de KARKÚ, tambien conocida como "AMOR PROHIBIDO" O "AMOR"*

_**Otra vez**_

Cómo pretenden que yo, niña

Me quede en el olvido, por este amor prohibido  
Cómo se atreven, es pura envidia cuando ven que nuestro…

Amor no te aflijas, que sin tu sonrisa  
Se me hace tan difícil  
Se vuelve cuesta arriba  
Dime que me amas

(Dime que me amas)  
Abrázame, agárrame, otra vez

*tanto Serio como Azul escaparon por la ventana par irse a ver sin importar nada*

Y aunque tenga que pagar la cuenta  
No voy a dejar que la tormenta  
De palabras que hay en contra nuestra  
Rompan todo lo que hubo entre tú y yo

Probablemente no va ha hacer tan fácil querernos…

*y se encontraron en el camino y se van corriendo a los brazos del otro y se abrazan*

Por eso abrázame más fuerte amor  
Porque probablemente nos va a doler  
Pero no temas que yo estoy junto a ti  
Otra vez… otra vez

*en eso los padres de Azul y los de Serio se dan cuenta que no están y salen a buscarlos*

Quiero que sepan que estoy aquí  
Que tengo el corazón al viento a tiempo  
Y tengo tiempo y río, porque tengo un río hecho de cariño y tiempo  
Y tengo tiempo tanto para darte siempre

Yo sé lo que sientes  
Y si es que soy fuerte  
Voy a estar siempre contigo  
(Contigo amor, abrázame, agárrame)

*y los encontraron, pero por el hechizo de Antipatía los separan*

Y aunque tenga que pagar la cuenta  
No voy a dejar que la tormenta  
De palabras que hay en contra nuestra  
Rompan todo lo que hubo entre tú y yo

*se mantenían agarrados de la mano, pero se sueltan U.U*

Probablemente no va ha hacer tan fácil…  
Por eso abrázame más fuerte amor  
Porque probablemente nos va a doler  
Pero no temas que yo estoy junto a ti  
Otra vez otra vez

*se sueltan de sus padres juntos se van corriendo a esconderse sus padres los persiguen, pero no los ven*

Y aunque tenga que pagar la cuenta  
No voy a dejar que la tormenta  
De palabras que hay en contra nuestra  
Rompan todo lo que hubo entre tú y yo

*se esconden y empiezan a abrazarse y darse un beso*

Probablemente no va ha hacer tan fácil querernos (querernos)  
Por eso abrázame más fuerte amor  
Porque probablemente nos va a doler  
Pero no temas que yo estoy junto a ti  
Otra vez otra vez

Y aunque tenga que pagar la cuenta  
No voy a dejar que la tormenta  
De palabras que hay en contra nuestra  
Rompan todo lo que hubo entre tú y yo

*la divina antipatía veía todo he hizo que sepan donde estaban para separarlos, U.U*

Probablemente no va ha hacer tan fácil querernos  
Por eso abrázame más fuerte amor  
Porque probablemente nos va a doler  
Pero no temas que yo estoy junto a ti  
Otra vez otra vez

Quedarás encerrada Azul, no saldrás para nada*le dijo su mamá mientras su papá sellaba la ventana para que no pueda salir, lo mismo pasó con Serio*

Paco Pilar tienen que distraer al divino, yo sacaré a Azul y Serio de sus casa*dijo Grinto*

Vamos Pilar, tenemos que encontrar al divino*dijo se fueron al centro, encontraron a la divina que con su poder ya había hecho que todos se peleen*

Jaja, nadie podrá detenerme!!!*dijo burlándose mientras esparcía toda la energía negativa de la enemistad*

No lo creo divina los combo niños ya están aquí*le dijo Pilar*

Pero solo son ustedes 2 no pueden hacer nada!!*dijo Antipatía*

Eso crees!!!*le dijo Paco e impulsivo como siempre la golpeo*

*mientras el maestre fue a casa de Azul y, estando afuera, golpeo el suelo con su palo y transportó a Azul ahí con el*

Azul, ve con Pilar y con Paco están en el centro de la ciudad, hay un divino suelto*le dijo y Azul puso su máscara se fue corriendo y el maestre se fue a casa de Serio para decirle y sacarlo de su casa*

Serio un divino esta suelto ve con los demás, están en el centro*puso su máscara y se fue*

Azul!!!

Serio!!!*ambos estaban felices de verse de nuevo*

Lo siento chicos, pero es hora de los combo niños y terminar con la divina!!*dijo el inútil de Paco ¬¬*

Es divina clase 2, su nombre es Antipatía, con poder sobre la enemistad*dijo Azul según la información de su divino-berry*

Bueno por lo menos sabemos porque la gente esta peleando sin ninguna razón aparente*dijo Pilar*

Co…como es que están aquí, no sus padres les prohibieron salir*se asombro la divina al ver a Serio y a Azul*

Como sabes eso, acaso fuiste tu*dijo Serio*

Si fuiste tu!! Tu tienes poder sobre la enemistad*dijo Azul*

Es una razón mas para acabar con ella!!!*dijo Paco que junto con Serio y Pilar atacaron a la divina*

Energía negativa ven a mi!!!*dijo y absorbió todo lo que había esparcido, hasta el de los padres de Serio y los de Azul, que no recordaban nada de lo que habían hecho*

Que harán ahora combo tontos!!!Dijo la divina al ser mas grande y poderosa*

Hay que ver el lado bueno, solo ella es la mala ahora*dijo irónicamente Serio*

Tenemos que saber de quien es el tótem*dijo Pilar*

Miren es la marca del tigrillo, lo vez Serio*dijo Paco*

Distráiganla, para que toque mi tótem

Oye divina, creo que será mejor que pidas lo que pagaste por tu atuendo por que… no te va para nada*dijo Azul*

Que!!! Como te atrevez!!*dijo la divina intentando pisar a Azul*

No me alcanzas divina*dijo Pilar saltando desde un edificio*

Serio ahora!!!*dijo Paco lanzándolo desde un árbol*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!*combo niños vámonos!! Se transformaron y ya podían acabar con la divina*

¡!!!!! No me esperaba esto*dijo la divina y Azul empezó a girar e hizo un remolino que atrapó a la divina*

Yo me voy!!!*dijo tratando de huir pero Serio fue velozmente, trepó un edificio se lanzó sobre la divina y le dio varios rasguños en la cara*

Vamos Pilar lánzame!!*dijo Paco mientras Pilar lo lanzaba y le dio en el estómago de la divina*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!*y todos dirigieron su poder a la divina y la encerraron en tanque de guerra de juguete*

Volvieron a ser humanos y fueron con Grinto*

Tome maestre es una mas para su colección*le dijo Azul entregándole el portal*

Bien niños hicieron un buen trabajo*les felicitó Grinto*

Que bueno, ahora se podrán ver porque ya no está prohibido*dijo Pilar*

Pues eso parece solo fue por la divina*dijo Paco*

Eso esperamos verdad Serio*dijo Azul un poco mas feliz*

Claro no encuentro otra razón para que nos hayan separado*dijo Serio*

Adelante es mejor que aclaren todo*les dijo el maestre, y fueron a casa*

Vamos a tu casa Serio para ver que pasa*dijo Azul y fueron*

Hola Azul! como estas!! Le dijo la mamá de Serio*

Hola! Estoy bien gracias*dijo feliz porque todo regresó a la normalidad ^^*

Solo vine a decir que estaré con ella esta tarde ahora regreso*dijo Serio y se fue*

Que suerte ahora vamos a mi casa*y fueron rápidamente*

Hola hija, hola Serio, como están, porque tan temprano*dijo el papá de Azul*

Solo venimos a decirle que estaremos en la heladería*dijo Serio*

Esta bien pero no tarden*le dijo y se fueron*

Que bueno pero porque me vió con esos ojos tu papá*dijo algo nervioso Serio*

Es que esta celoso, me considera como "la niña de sus ojos"*dijo Azul en tono algo irónico*

Pues tu eres la niña de mis ojos también*dijo Serio*

Que suerte, todo es igual que antes, aunque no me importó escapar para verte*dijo Azul*

A mi también, no me importó nada con tal de verte*dijo Serio mientras caminaban*

Vamos por el helado

Si vamos!!*y se fueron corriendo felices*

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y dejen sus comentarios XD **_


End file.
